1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a prism viewfinder with an arrangement for selective light measurement, whereby opposite to the beam-incidence surface, the prism has an intersection or bevel edge and a plane reflecting surface associated with said edge, whereby said reflecting surface directs the path of the beam to about a 45.degree. angle leaving the prism, with respect to the entry direction.
2. Description of the Prior Art
To provide, in a reflex camera, an arrangement for selective light measurement, it is necessary to select a defined segment of the image and to direct the light from this segment onto a light meter. A means of accomplishing this is known according to which a swinging mirror is provided which has a region which partially passes the incident light, and the penetrating light is then deflected in order to throw it onto a light-sensing organ, which organ as a rule is disposed opposite the entrance opening of the prism viewfinder of the reflex camera.
In the above type of design, the swinging mirror has additional equipment on it which increases its mass, and this is undesirable. In addition, this type of design requires as a precondition, that an appropriate selective light meter arrangement be afforded in the camera.
There are also known prism viewfinder reflex cameras of the type initially mentioned above which in particular have a construction design which allows a separation of the viewfinder from the mirror compartment of the camera. These viewfinders, which permit a convenient view into the prism, have relatively large dimensions, for which there are repercussions in the increased space requirements of the camera and its associated parts.